A Hollows Cry
by Kratly
Summary: Hichigo is slowly losing his mind while Ichigo is trying to help the poor hollow contain his saneness. - One shot


I am one of those, who think that by power, I can do anything - As long as people are scared of me, no one can ever hurt me - That is half a truth, and half a lie, mostly a lie - Unlike Ichigo, I do not have friends, I do not find reason to be kind in anyway, actually, as soon as I see something or someone with a pulse, I will immediately kill it - That is what I am - I am not like him, and I never will be. - Before I got to see the world with my own eyes, I had only met Ichigo and Zangetsu, as the only to persons in my life, I didn't ever apreciate them - Also, the world I woke up to, was a world of skyscrapers, lots of them, that means hope, hope that everything will be okay, nomatter how bad it looks - Even though, this was my home, with a beatiful blue sky, and lots of white fluffy clouds, I was still unhappy.

Ichigo is not the bad guy in this game - He really tried to make me realize it wasn't all that bad, even though he had his own problems to handle - It was safe this Urahara dude had said he told, when he took me out into the real world - Like this, I would never be able to kill, I simply would not have the power - With that kept in my mind, I lived with them, I stayed at Urahara's place, going to the same school as Ichigo, talking with his friends like were they mine - But the fact is, they wasn't, they were Ichigo's, nomatter how you look at it - You may think it is as simple as; I am his hollow, therefore I am a part of him, by which means, I am him - But that isn't the case, Ichigo and I are two very different personalities - Our minds have never been alike.

Also, our strength, the probably biggest difference between the two of us - I was strong, but never strong enough, or, that was what I told myself - I can never be strong enough, I can always learn more - Ichigo even agreed that we trained together - As the time passed, I could feel that he had weakened against me, he had come to think of me as a friend instead of a foe - Sharing his food, bed and joy with me - But inside me, I was at my limit, nomatter how kind he was, I still hated him, from deep within my heart - This guy, was the reason I was born, out of his hate, I had come to life - Like showing and sharing would ever make the pain go away - This pain that Ichigo had made me from - Disgust, hatred, self hate - That never ending pain that ran though me - I hate Ichigo.

It was a totally normal day it happened, Ichigo, Rukia, Inoue and I, had went for a picnic - Watching them smile, eat and laugh - It made me realize just how disgusting they were, how could they even enjoy. - They abated and looked at me, asked me what was wrong, if I was okay - How could I ever be okay, surrounded by idiots like them - I didn't answer them, Ichigo told them I probably just needed some rest, and that they should all be heading home before it got dark - That's all I remember before I... I didn't think clear, I had had a pretty bad day, but not in a millon years had I ever though I would have come to this - I guess, nomatter how safe this was, I insects wasn't totally gone - I realize that now, but now it is too late.

Before they even got to react, I attacked them, first I killed Inoue, then Rukia, then finally, I had come to the person I hated the most, the one who's fault it was I was even here - Ichigo - I attacked him, trying to just break his neck, but even though he had just lost his two friends, he kept fighting for his own life - He kept trying to push me away, he didn't run though, he only fought back - As I kept fighting him, I felt myself crying - Crying for the first time in my life - The tears running down my cheeks, down to my chin, leaving my face, landing on the ground - Ichigo kept on, trying to calm me down by talking to me, while still trying to get a hold of the situation - Urahara came out of nowhere, pushing Ichigo out of his physical form, leaving him with Zangetsu.

Zangetsu.. The only person in the world that could calm me down, that was now soon to become the weapon that would finally end my suffering - The zanpaktou ran right through my stomach, slowly, I fell down - What is this feeling? - I felt alive, like I had finally opened my eyes - Why had I been this blind? - I realized the whole meaning now! - But.. I could feel the blood running in a high speed out my body - I felt tired... Even though, this would probably be the end, I was glad that Ichigo would be there with me - Even Zangetsu showed up, I had not seen the real friends I had, however, I felt cold, I just needed...Sleep - I faded away into another world - Nomatter what this world will bring me, I am glad that I got to realize...


End file.
